1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a rotary electric machine and the like.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-074975 discloses a conventional variable field magnet rotary electric machine. This rotary electric machine has an embedded magnet rotor. The magnetic pole of this rotor is axially divided into three sections. Relative rotation of each magnetic pole section changes the field magnetic strength of the rotor.
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the publication, three magnetic pole sections axially divided in the rotary electric machine includes: two magnetic pole sections disposed on opposite sides and secured to a shaft; and a magnetic pole section disposed at center and configured to relatively rotate with respect to the two magnetic pole sections. These magnetic pole sections are provided with permanent magnets, respectively.
Such a rotary electric machine includes a hydraulic controller provided for a bearing of a counter load side bracket. This hydraulic controller changes the field magnetic strength by supplying a hydraulic pressure to a hydraulic mechanism installed a rotating rotor. The rotary electric machine changes the field magnetic strength of the rotor to allow expansion of a range of variable speed and an operation at higher efficiency.